Pour de l'argent et une propriété ?
by Nymoue
Summary: TRADUCTION-----Hermione est une sorcière indépendante, et elle veut se marier quand elle veut à et avec qui elle veut. Mais que se produit-il quand son père meurt en laissant une clause disant qu'elle doit se marier ou elle perdra sa propriété !


Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages. Les personnages ainsi que les lieux décrit sont à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, et l'histoire est une traduction de l'auteur NAPPA.  
  
  
  
Pour toutes questions, poser les dans les reviews, et je continue l'histoire même si j'en ai aucun (review).  
  
  
  
Résumé : Hermione est une sorcière indépendante, et elle veut se marier quand elle veut à et avec qui elle veut. Mais que se produit-il quand son père meurt en laissant une clause qui dit qu'elle doit se marier ou elle perdra sa propriété? Que fera-t-elle? Cette histoire est un peu différent de celle que vous lisez.  
  
UNIVERS ALTERNATIF ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger était en ligne avec les autres étudiants, regardant le plancher, espérant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle faisait la queue pour être placer dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il y a deux semaines, elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence de cette école. La façon dont elle avait fait la connaissance du monde magique était assez amusante quand elle y repensait.  
  
  
  
Aucune personne dans sa famille ne connaissait l'existence de la magie. Tous ceux qui étaient présent ont eu un véritable choc lorsqu'un chat entra dans la maison et commença à parler de magie et la nécessité pour Hermione d'avoir une bonne éducation. Hermione était surprise de voir qu'un chat pouvait parler mais elle ne trouvait pas cela complètement anormal. Ses parents ont été d'un tout autre avis.  
  
  
  
La possibilité de ne pas aller à l'Académie de Madame Worthington pour les jeunes filles était le paradis pour Hermione. Elle avait entendu dire que la directrice était très stricte et qu'elle avait fait pleurer une fille toute une semaine parce qu'elle avait été désobéissante. Hermione ne voulait pas penser à ce que la directrice lui aurait fait.  
  
  
  
Hermione n'avait qu'une seule amie. Mais elle ne lui paraît guère. Même à l'école elles ne se parlaient pas. L'intelligence de Hermione combiné avec son air de J'ai-Toujours-Raison lui ont fait avoir quelques amis mais beaucoup d'ennemis. Ca aurait été moins pire si elle avait eu tort occasionnellement, mais comme ce n'était jamais arriver jusqu'ici, les enfants l'évitaient. Et le temps à passer, l'amitié ne s'étant former nulle part, elle fut bientôt la seule enfant sans amis. Mais un jour une nouvelle fille arriva, Hermione eu la tache de lui montrer l'école. Elles devinrent amies...  
  
  
  
... jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.  
  
  
  
Quelques filles avertirent la nouvelle que si elle était vu avec Hermione, elle se ferait niaiser. La fille coupa les liens avec Hermione à l'école mais elle garda le numéro de téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné au début de l'année. La fille l'appela plus tard dans la journée et elles parlèrent. Ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie de Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accepter à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Hermione l'a vu comme la chance de tout recommencer - se faire des amis et probablement avoir une vie moins malheureuse. Ne voulant pas être renvoyé de l'école avant d'y entrer vraiment, Hermione marcha droit devant elle et ne regarda personne dans les yeux. Les gens avaient toujours confondu ses regards investigateurs comme signe de menace. Elle ne savait pas si les gens seraient pareils dans nouvelle école, mais elle ne voulait pas le découvrir.  
  
  
  
" Granger, Hermione." Cria la femme coiffée d'un chignon très serré.  
  
' Une autre vie, sûrement pas aussi mauvaise que l'autre'. pensa Hermione.  
  
  
  
Elle fit son chemin vers le chapeau posé une chaise. Hermione pris le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé et le mit sur sa tête, avant de s'asseoir. Elle pensait que le professeur McGonnagall allait crier le nom de sa maison lorsqu'une voix dans sa tête parla. ' Bonjour, Miss. Granger.'  
  
  
  
Hermione fut tellement surprise d'entendre cette voix qu'elle en tomba de son siège. La grande salle partit à rire et Hermione sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que des tomates. Hermione avait de bonnes raisons d'être surprise, car s'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait dans sa tête. Elle avait été tant occupée à regarder le plancher, qu'elle avait complètement manquer la répartition des autres élèves. ' Maintenant, personne ne va m'aimer.' Pensa-t-elle, sous peu oubliant pourquoi elle était si nerveuse. Elle reprit rapidement son siège.  
  
La voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même revint. ' Ne pense pas ça. Plusieurs d'entre eux ne vont même pas se souvenir et la plupart sont très sociale.'  
  
" Qui a dit ça?" Les mains de Hermione saisirent le coté du tabouret et elle tourna la tête de chaque coté plusieurs fois. Le chapeau surdimensionné couvrait ses yeux, alors elle ne pouvait même pas voir si quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. La logique était complètement remplacer par la panique.  
  
' S'il vous plait. Arrêter ça. Ça me rend malade. Je suis le chapeau!'.  
  
  
  
' Oh... Je suis terriblement désoler." Pensa Hermione. ' S'il vous plait ne me renvoyer pas. S'il vous plaît. Mais attendez, vous pouvez parler?'  
  
  
  
Le chapeau riait dans sa tête. ' Moi je ne fais que vous placer, ma chère. Renvoyer les élèves est la job du directeur. Je ne suis qu'un chapeau moi."  
  
  
  
Hermione poussa un soupir. ' Que voulez-vous dire par, me placer?'  
  
  
  
' Hmm. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui pose cette question.' Le chapeau semblait flatté que Hermione s'aille intéresser de son rôle. ' Je regarde dans votre pensée pour voir vos forces ainsi que vos faiblesses et ensuite je juge lequel des quatre fondateurs vous aurait aimé dans sa maison.'  
  
  
  
' Regarder à l'intérieur de ma tête.' Hermione n'était pas confiante. ' Est- ce que ça va faire mal ?'  
  
  
  
' Ça fait mal là?'  
  
  
  
' Non.'  
  
  
  
' Alors ça ne le fera pas.'  
  
  
  
' Bon, laissez moi regarder maintenant. Oh mon dieu!'  
  
  
  
' Quoi?' dit Hermione paniquée. ' Je n'ai pas de magie en moi, c'est ça ? Je le savais, ça devait arriver. Maintenant, j'ai juste à...'  
  
  
  
' Non. Non, ma chère. Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, votre magie est très puissante.' Le chapeau pensait, et malgré l'assurance du chapeau Hermione recommença à paniquer. ' C'est juste très intéressant. Bien, je suppose que je devrais vous laisser choisir.'  
  
  
  
' Choisir quoi?'  
  
  
  
' Dans quelle maison vous aller ? Alors dans laquelle voulez-vous aller. ?'  
  
  
  
' Je pensais que c'était votre travail?'  
  
  
  
' Ca l'est, mais voyez-vous ma chère, vous êtes un cas très particulier. Vous êtes ambitieuse comme les Serpentards...' - Hermione grimaça en se rappelant ce que le garçon aux cheveux roux avait dit sur cette maison dans le train. Selon lui, tu dois combattre un troll si tu voulais être dans la maison des Gryffondors. La deuxième était Serdaigle et la troisième était Poufsouffle. Quand quelqu'un avait dit que « que diriez-vous des derniers », le garçon aux cheveux roux avait dit dans un chuchotement "Serpentards." Il y eut une suffocation dans le groupe de personnes " Tous les magiciens qui ont mal tourné viennent de là, vous savez.". Il avait dit " Priez que vous ne soyez pas répartit dans cette maison là. Maintenant, si vous voulez savoir comment ne pas vous faire piétiner par un troll, ce que vous devez faire..."  
  
  
  
Hermione n'avait pas cru le garçon a propos de la répartition, mais là elle réalisa que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, juste à voir comment les Serpentards étaient. '...Tu es assez intelligente pour être une bonne Serdaigle et tu as de la loyauté et le sens du franc jeu pour être à Poufsouffle. Tu es certainement courageuse, pour avoir été capable de surmonter une vie sans amis. Tu serais parfaite pour Gryffondor - juste comme tous les autres. Alors tu vois, je ne peux vraiment pas choisir pour toi.'  
  
  
  
Hermione aurait dit Gryffondor, car tout le monde avait dit que c'était la meilleure maison, mais elle dit Serdaigle à la place. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était assez courageuse pour être dans Gryffondor.  
  
  
  
' Êtes-vous sûr?'  
  
  
  
' Oui... à moins que vous pensiez que je ne devrais pas. Devrais-je ?'  
  
  
  
' Je pense juste que tu ne veux pas avoir le titre de « bollé » collé sur le front.'  
  
  
  
' Poufsouffle alors.'  
  
  
  
' Tu vas t'y ennuyer avant même d'y être. Ce n'est pas pour toi.'  
  
  
  
' Mais vous venez juste de dire que je ferias une bonne Poufsouffle...'  
  
  
  
' Tu ne vas pas aimer être là-bas. Crois-moi.'  
  
  
  
' Alors je vais être à Serpentard...' dit Hermione en espérant qu'elle serait assez forte pour ne pas devenir mauvaise.  
  
  
  
' Tu ne vas pas aimer non plus. Les gars et les filles là-bas n'aiment pas les personnes d'origine moldu.'  
  
  
  
Hermione commençait à être agacé par les arguments du chapeau. Il lui disait qu'elle pouvait aller dans toutes les maisons, mais il lui sortait toujours une raison pour laquelle elle ne devait pas aller là.. ' Gryffondor?' Demanda-t-elle incertaine.  
  
  
  
' Bon choix.'  
  
  
  
' J'avais le choix?' Répondit Hermione plutôt sarcastiquement, bien que le chapeau n'ait pas entendu le commentaire ou s'il l'a entendu, il l'a ignoré. Il hurla, " Gryffondor."  
  
  
  
Hermione marmonna quelques mercis dans sa tête avant d'enlever le chapeau et se diriger vers la table qui lui faisait des signes de venir s'asseoir avec eux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle nota que les gens l'applaudissaient et l'encourageait! Hermione ne savait pas combine de temps elle avait parler au chapeau, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus, elle était là. Elle se dirigea vers le grand garçon aux cheveux roux et essaya de s'asseoir. Le garçon se déplaça un peu sur la droite pour laissez une petite place. Hermione pensa que c'était une erreur et tenta de s'asseoir dans l'espace que le garçon avait créé entre lui et un autre garçon. Mais encore, le garçon s'était déplacé pour la bloquer. Hermione réalisa que sa vie ne serait peut-être pas être aussi bonne qu'elle avait espéré. Un garçon auquel elle n'avait jamais fait rien, l'ennuyait le tout premier jour et devant toute l'école. C'était un miracle que les gens n'avaient pas encore noté sa situation difficile et n'avaient pas rient d'elle. Mais sur la rétrospection, elle aurait aimé mieux entendre le garçon parler au lieu qu'il l'humilie comme il le faisait maintenant.  
  
  
  
En dépit de ce qu'elle pensait, plusieurs personnes dans la grande salle avaient noté la situation dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait. Un d'elles était un garçon aux yeux verts, dont les yeux luisaient férocement avant que la lueur ne retourne à la normale. Il était trop loin pour faire quelque chose. Il y avait aussi un autre garçon qui avait noté sa situation, et il était assez proche pour faire quelque chose.  
  
  
  
Et il l'a fait.  
  
  
  
Hermione essaya de s'asseoir et le rouquin se déplaça encore, mais l'autre garçon poussa le roux. Il y eut quelques pouffées rire. La table des Serpentards était celle en diagonale des Gryffondors et beaucoup de plaisanteries étaient dirigées vers un certain Weasley. Hermione n'essaya pas de comprendre. Elle avait vu une occasion de s'asseoir, et elle l'a prise.  
  
  
  
" Merci" dit-elle au garçon qui l'avait aidée, en étirant sa main ainsi il pourrait se présenter. "Hermione Granger."  
  
  
  
" Hein? Oh..." dit-il en secouant la main tendue. " Olivier Dubois, deuxième année et dans l'équipe de quidditch."  
  
  
  
" Contente de te rencontrer... Olivier?" Hermione ne s'est pas enquis de poser des questions sur le Quidditch, puisqu'il lui a semblé que c'était un jeu, et elle n'était pas intéressée par le sport.  
  
  
  
"Tu peux m'appeler comme cela." Le garçon avait un visage amical, remarqua Hermione. "Alors, d'où viens -tu?"  
  
  
  
"Sheffield."  
  
  
  
" Vraiment. Je viens de Pearl Bay, ainsi nous habitons assez proche."  
  
  
  
Le rouquin interrompu leur conversation "Ronald Weasley du Clan des Weasley. Vous devez connaître mon père, le député du ministère de la magie. Le festin commença après que le directeur avait donné son discours.  
  
  
  
Le regard de Hermione continua à se promener de face à face jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur quelqu'un qu'elle connaît mais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. C'était un garçon très grand et maigre. Il avait des yeux verts pour lesquels elle aurait tout fait. Il avait des cheveux noirs et brillants que sa mère détesterait. Elle, Hermione, aimait les cheveux crépus, mais sa mère avait dit un jour que si faire quelque chose de vraiment mauvais lui obtiendrait des cheveux soyeux, elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire.  
  
  
  
" Je connais ce garçon," chuchota-t-elle à Oliver. " C'est Harry Black."  
  
  
  
Olivier observa l'endroit pointé par Hermione et le vu. "Harry Black". Lorsqu'il sut de qui elle parlait, il cracha sa nourriture. " Ce n'est pas Harry Black. C'est Harry Potter. Tu ne le connais sûrement pas. C'est le magicien le plus connu du monde magique. Il a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux fois déjà."  
  
  
  
" Non." Hermione était convaincue d'avoir raison. " C'est Harry Black. Ma mère m'a parlé de son père, Sirius Black. Il avait l'habitude de faire des investissements bancaires, mais maintenant il s'est retiré. Ils vivaient près de chez moi et son père et le mien sont de grands amis. Ils ont déménagé l'année dernière."  
  
  
  
Olivier ria.  
  
  
  
" Quoi?"  
  
  
  
" Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry. Il vivait avec des moldus pas possibles avant."  
  
  
  
Hermione regarda Olivier confusément.  
  
  
  
" Moldus - Gens non dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est son tuteur légal depuis qu'il est sorti de l'Azkaban, une prison terrible. Apparemment il a été condamné pour le meurtre des parents de Harry, mais le père de Ronald a trouvé la vraie personne qui les a tués. Un grand scandale, et quand les élections sont arrivées. Il a obtenu un bon travail.".  
  
  
  
" Es-tu sûr que c'est Harry Potter? Je veux dire, j'ai lu des livres sur lui, mais il est si... il est juste si..." commença Hermione, mais Olivier le finit. "Jeune?"  
  
  
  
Hermione acquiesça.   
  
  
  
" Hey, Monsieur Weasley." Dit Olivier à Ronald.  
  
  
  
" Comment puis-je vous aider?" Hermione était stupéfaite de voir à quelle rapidité le garçon qui s'était disputé il y a seulement quelques moments était soudainement super serviable.  
  
  
  
" Ah ! Arrête ça, Ron. Dit moi qui c'est ça?" pointa Olivier. "Harry Black" ou Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Ronald fit un bruit de grincement. Pour Hermione, cela semblait dire que le garçon à la table plus loin était quelqu'un de craint " C'est le diable ce gars."  
  
  
  
Hermione et Olivier s'exclamèrent. " Quoi?"  
  
  
  
" Il est terrible. C'est Harry Potter. Il a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres deux fois, tuer plusieurs personne et il est seulement deux ans plus vieux que moi. Il me fait peur."  
  
  
  
" Et pourquoi donc?" demanda Olivier avec un amusement dans la voix.  
  
  
  
" Riez tant que vous voulez. Vous êtes chanceux de ne pas avoir eu le malheur de voir les images des corps après les batailles auquel il a participé, du monde mort partout. D'après les images, il semble qu'il ait lacéré ces gens après les avoir tuées. Les têtes étaient absentes, de même que les yeux et les langues dans certains cas. C'était horrible." Il y eut un frisson qui traversa le groupe de personnes qui écoutaient après qu'il ait fini de parler. Comparé à la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé du troll, ce que disait Ronald semblait très juste. C'était presque comme s'il avait vraiment cru ce qu'il avait dit. Ça donnait des frisons dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'une fille l'interpelle.  
  
  
  
" Ronald Weasley!" dit une fille aux cheveux d'ébène. " Ne dit pas de tells choses sur Harry. Il est une bonne personne et il est très gentil. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour ta famille et tu fais circuler des choses terribles à son sujet. Je suis vraiment déçu de toi. Je pensais que tu serais mieux que tes deux frères jumeaux."  
  
  
  
" Alicia, c'est vrai." Ronald essaya de la faire croire en son histoire, mais la fille lui envoya un regard meurtrier. - Ronald changea son histoire légèrement. " Ok, le bout des têtes manquantes étaient peut-être un peu trop, mais il a vraiment tué toutes ces personnes. J'ai vu les images et il en tué beaucoup de ceux-là..."  
  
  
  
" Alors comment penses-tu qu'il allait marchander avec les mangemorts? Ils allaient le tuer Ronald. C'était soit lui ou eux. Qu'aurait-tu fais à sa place?"  
  
  
  
" Et bien je n'étais pas à sa place?"  
  
  
  
" Bien, si tu l'aurais été, tu aurais déjà mouillé tes pantalons."dit-elle, avant de se lever et de quitter la grande salle. La face de Ron tourna au rouge pavot au dernier commentaire.  
  
  
  
Hermione regarda Olivier pour une explication quant au pourquoi Alicia avait régit de cette manière. " Que vient-il d'arriver?"  
  
  
  
" C'est Alicia Spinnet." répondu Ronald. " Je pense qu'elle a un faible pour Monsieur le Sauveur du monde." Répondit Ronald.  
  
  
  
" Ronald, laisse Alicia hors de tout ça." Dit Olivier. " Elle a raison tu sais. Toi et tes frères lui devez beaucoup, pourtant vous traîner son nom dans la boue. C'est une surprise qu'il ne t'ais pas encore tuer ainsi que tes frères." La face de Ronald tournait au rouge foncé et pour Hermione, on aurait dit que ça n'arrêterait jamais. " Je sais que Charlie est le seul qui ait actuellement combattu à ses cotés, vous ne voyez pas qu'il ne parle pas en mal à son sujet, pas vrai Ronald?"  
  
  
  
" Quoi que ! Je dis toujours que quelqu'un qui peut tuer Vous-Savez-Qui deux fois, est une menace pour nous. Nous devrions le mettre hors jeu maintenant, avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant. " répondit Ronald.  
  
  
  
Hermione ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête du rouquin. Si le monde de la magie avait eu besoin de l'aide de Harry pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme "Vous-Savez-Qui", alors comment ils sont supposés se débarrasser de celui qui a défait l'ennemi. Hermione n'a pas voulu dire son opinion sur comment elle percevait Harry Potter. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, nommée Percy Weasley les a pressés de se rendre à leurs maisons respectives.  
  
  
  
Alors que Hermione quittait la salle, elle fit une collision contre un autre garçon. Il était considérablement pus âgé. Hermione estima qu'il était en sixième ou septième année. Ses cheveux blonds argentés et ses yeux gris donnaient l'impression qu'il était une personne très gentille. Le garçon l'a regarda dédaigneusement, avant de partir vers l'autre côté de la salle. Hermione suivit son déplacement et aurait juré qu'elle avait vu une lueur plus lumineuse dans les yeux de Harry et puis un retour à la normale. Mais c'était impossible, puisque depuis qu'elle avait cligné des yeux, il n'était plus là. Réalisant que les choses qu'avait dites Ronald lui donnaient de l'imagination, elle secoua la tête en espérant enlever ce sentiment. C'était alors qu'Olivier est venu se précipitant pour la rencontrer " C'est alors que Olivier arriva en courant pour la rencontrer.  
  
  
  
Tu es correct?" demanda-t-il.  
  
  
  
" Oui. Merci pour."  
  
  
  
" S'il te plait, ne me dit pas que tu as touché à sa cape ?"  
  
  
  
" Non. Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?"  
  
  
  
" C'était Draco Malfoy. Le fils du ministre de la magie. Il n'aime pas les enfants de moldus et il y a cette chose étrange à propos de sa cape et s'ils y touchent. Le jour ou ils le font, le jour suivant, ils ont quelques os de brisés. Personne ne sait comment ça l'arrive, mais ça l'arrive. Il est dangereux, tiens-toi loin de lui."  
  
  
  
" Oh."  
  
  
  
" Il n'a rien dit ? Rien du tout ?"  
  
  
  
" Non. Il m'a juste regardé."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oliver soupira. " Parfait. Il ne va rien te faire alors. Sortons d'ici avant que tu te mettes dans de pires problèmes."   
  
  
  
Âge des Personnes  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Harry Potter (13)  
  
Hermione Granger (11)  
  
Oliver Wood (12)  
  
Alicia Spinet (13)  
  
Ronald Ron Weasley (11)  
  
Draco Malfoy (18) 


End file.
